Sylia's Choice(Complete)
by Fido
Summary: The battle with Largo is over. Now Sylia Stingray must find a way to conquer and even greater foe... her own doubts and fears.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
Sylia's Choice  
Part 1   
  
by  
  
David Lindquist  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Bubble Gum Crisis and all characters   
there of are the copyright of AIC. All AD&D   
Oriental adventures character and setting   
copyright of TSR inc. All rights reserved.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
FORWARD: This started out as my second   
fanfiction. It became one of the hardest thing   
I have ever wrote. It took me 2 months just to   
write the opening paragraph and it never got any   
easier.:) I would work on it in spurts or   
whenever I couldn't work on anything else. It   
became an albatross around my neck at times but   
I stuck with it and eventually succeeded. I'd   
like to that those that helped me get this fic   
finished:  
  
Gary Kleppe  
Karaohki  
Jeanne Hedge  
the FFirc chat group  
the FFML(May it come back soon)  
and anyone else I missed.  
  
Thanks and enjoy!!  
  
  
This story takes place one week after BGC   
video no. 6 (Red Eyes).  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sylia's Choice Part 1  
  
As she slipped into her warm bath, Sylia realized   
just how weary her body felt.   
  
*I hope this helps,* she thought. *If it doesn't I   
don't know how much more of these nightmares I can  
take.*   
  
Sylia's troubles began the night after their battle   
with Largo. She went to bed early. She awoke an hour   
later soaked in sweat and almost screaming in   
terror. Ever since that night, the nightmares would   
come to torment her.   
  
Even worse, the constant barrage she endured disrupted   
her ability to gain any benefits from her slumber,   
making her tired and irritable. All her efforts  
to counteract the nightmares failed. She tried to   
combat it by swimming but quickly realized that it   
wasn't working. Finally, in an act of desperation,   
she decided to try one of her mother's favorite   
stress relief techniques, a long hot bath.   
  
Sylia remembered when her father told her the story   
of when they moved to Megatokyo and her mother's   
insistence on possessing a large bathtub. How he  
scoured the city to find it then paid for it with  
his own money and the joy in her face when she   
saw it. Those baths became one of the few memories   
Sylia recalled of her mother.   
  
*I loved it when mother and I took those baths   
together,* she thought, a small feeling of contentment   
settled on her as she slowly twirled a finger in   
the water.  
  
Beep!  
  
Beep!  
  
The video-phone ringing instantly banished the feeling   
of peace she achieved only a moment ago, replacing it   
with feelings of irritation. Sighing, she retrieved   
the waterproof remote control from its place and pointed   
it towards the one way audio-visual-phone entertainment   
center embedded in the far bathtub wall. Pressing the   
caller id button, the screen immediately identified   
the caller.  
  
*Mackie calling from Raven's garage? I hope he isn't   
overworking himself repairing the old hardsuits.* Sylia   
pressed the accept button. The screen instantly changed   
showing the image of a greased stained, sweaty, concerned   
looking Mackie.  
  
"Sis? Are you okay? I'm not getting a visual on   
you," Mackie said.  
  
"I'm fine," Sylia responded. "I am just taking a   
bath."  
  
Sylia watched as her brother's eyes glazed over and an   
sillygrin formed on his face.  
  
"You're ...ah completely nude then" he stammered   
out.  
  
"As I recall, that is how a bath is normally   
taken," Sylia said, not quite able to keep the irritation   
out of her voice.   
  
*I wonder if he is ever going to grow out if that,* she   
thought as she watched her brother try to compose   
himself. *I'd better find out what he called for before   
he says something I will make him REALLY regret.*  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Mackie?"  
  
"Well....um... I got the.. ah...old equipment fixed   
except for the... fourth item. Ah... That'll have to be   
totally... err... replaced, but if we need the others   
we'll have them," he replied, still trying to compose   
himself.  
  
*At least he hasn't totally lost his senses.* Sylia   
thought.  
  
After their battle with Largo, Sylia decided to upgrade   
the security systems at all the Knight-Sabers   
facilities. Until they were set up she instructed the   
other members not to say anything about their work   
unless it was face-to-face.  
  
"Anything else?" she inquired.  
  
"Uh....I wanted to remind you that Priss will be   
getting out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon. From what   
I've heard, they will be glad when she's gone."  
  
Sylia smiled at that remark.   
  
*Priss must be getting back to normal then.*  
  
"Oh...almost forgot..," Mackie said, bring Sylia's   
attention back to the view screen," I'm going to be   
spending the night here. It's okay with Doctor   
Raven. There's a project I want to finish up. Unless...   
ah... you need me?"  
  
"No. That is all right," Sylia said." Just don't   
overdo it."  
  
*I'd better check the changing room for hidden cameras   
tomorrow,* she mentally sighed. She then said, "If that   
is it then goodnight Mackie."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Sis." he said before he closed the  
connection.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for Mackie," Sylia whispered   
as she pressed the disconnect button, closing the   
connection at her end.  
  
She laid in the tub for a few minutes then pressed the   
button that set the timer alarm.   
  
*Just in case,* she thought.   
  
After she put the controller back, Sylia retrieved the   
wet, folded washcloth she had prepared beforehand.  
  
*Maybe after this I will be able to get at least some   
rest tonight.* Sylia thought as she laid back, put the   
wash cloth over her eyes, and relaxed.....  
  
**************  
  
She lost.  
  
As the black mist crept closer to her, Sylia Stingray   
knew she failed. Not just her mission. She failed them   
all. Her teammates all dead. Her father unavenged. Genom   
free to conquer the world.  
  
"All because I failed," she whispered, tears   
forming in her eyes as she stared at the mist now almost   
upon her. She sat on the ground, her knees under her,   
waiting for the end.  
  
Her hardsuit broken and shattered like her spirit.  
  
She couldn't fight it.  
  
She didn't want to fight it.  
  
She just wanted it all to end.  
  
Sylia openly cried as the mist engulfed her. She felt   
it invade her body, forcing her spirit out.  
  
"I failed you Father," Sylia sobbed as she felt the   
last of her spirit ejected from her body. "I failed you   
all...."  
  
  
"Sensei? Are you okay?"  
  
Lifting her arm from her eyes, Sylia slowly sat up   
from her futon and looked at her student.  
  
"Yes Nene-chan, I'm fine," she replied, hiding   
her own concern over her dreams finish." Just a   
nightmare."  
  
"A nightmare before this important a battle?" Nene   
said, a worried look on her face. "That is a bad   
omen. A very bad omen."  
  
"Is it almost dawn?" Sylia asked irritably.  
  
"Hai, sensei," Nene replied.  
  
"Go awaken the others. After you all have eaten,   
prepare the horses. I wish to leave as soon as   
possible. I will eat in here."  
  
"Hai sensei," Her orders received Nene stood up,   
gave her teacher a low bow and left the small chamber.  
  
Sylia watched Nene leave with a slightly guilty look   
on her face.   
  
*I'll have to apologize to her later,* Sylia thought   
as she watched Nene close the sliding door. A slight   
rumbling in her stomach broke her train of   
thought. *I'd better get something to eat.*   
  
After shifting to a kneeling position, Sylia placed   
both her middle fingers down to her palms then she   
brought her hands together. Bowing her head slightly,   
she spoke.  
  
"O' GREAT COTTAGE," Sylia said "PLEASE GRANT THIS   
UNWORTHY PERSON SOME NOURISHMENT SO I MAY  
FACE THE DAY."  
  
As she finished her incantation a globe of white light  
slowly glided down to the floor. The instant the globe   
touched the ground, it transformed into a bamboo   
serving tray with a bowl of rice, some fish, a teacup,   
some utensils and a kettle of tea, all ready to use.  
  
"My thanks," Sylia said moving towards the food.  
  
*Adding the ability to produce meals to the origami   
cottage definitely proved to be the best use of that   
limited wish,* she thought as she poured the steaming   
tea into her cup.   
  
Putting the kettle back and beginning to eat her meal,   
Sylia's mind began to review what had sent them on what   
could be their greatest battle.  
  
It all started four days ago. The Knight Sabers were   
in the western most part of the Shou Lung empire, just   
finished tracking down and destroying a group of Bakemono   
bandits who terrorized the villages in the area for the   
past month. Settling at a inn on the outskirts of one of   
the villages, they sat in a corner of the main tavern,   
splitting up the spoils from the battle.  
  
"This will bring some good coinage from a   
jeweler," Linna said, examining a gold and diamond   
bracelet.  
  
"Is that all you can think of Linna?" Nene asked,   
a slightly irritated look on her face. "Money."  
  
"It's better than dreaming about some handsome   
samurai to come along and sweep you off your   
feet!" Linna responded irritably.  
  
"Let's not go into that conversation again,   
okay?" Priss interrupted, the pain of her hurt ribs   
showing on her face. "Damn, who would have thought that   
little runt could hit so hard."  
  
"Your ribs still bothering you?" Sylia remembered   
saying.  
  
"Yes," Priss replied "Very much."  
  
Sylia reached into her small pouch and pulled out a   
small blue vial. She then leaned over the table and   
handed it to Priss.  
  
"Here," she said. "Drink this."  
  
Priss carefully took the vial from Sylia and   
drank. After a few moments the tension in her body   
seemed to relax and a relieved look cross her face.  
  
"What was that stuff Sylia? I feel great!" Priss   
said.  
  
"A healing potion," Sylia replied. "I picked it   
up at Chi Lun."  
  
As the others continued to talk, Sylia looked around   
the room. She was the first to notice the five men   
entering through the outer door.   
  
Four of them wore full O-yorio armor but each one   
carried a different weapon. The first one carried a   
pair of katanas similar to her own strapped in an X   
formation on his back. The second carried two kamas   
hanging from his belt. The third carried a large   
battle axe while the fourth had a chu-ko-nu and a   
pair of sias. She recognized their demeanor instantly.  
  
*Samurai bodyguards,* she thought, *but I can't   
make out who they are guarding.*   
  
Her attention turned to the fifth member of their  
group. He was dressed in a black hooded robe that   
covered thefigure from head to toe.   
  
*Why do you look so..... familiar?* she thought. Just   
then one of the samurai turned towards their   
table. *Now I can find out what clan has their   
loyalty.*   
  
Sylia got a good look at his helmet insignia. Her   
anger flared at the sight of the golden letter G that   
was on the helmet.  
  
"Sylia? What is it?" Priss asked.  
  
"Genom Guard," Sylia replied, her attention   
never leaving the five men as they walked towards the   
barkeep.  
  
"Here!?" Linna said, her and Nene's conversation   
silenced at the mention of their greatest enemy.  
  
"Prepare yourselves," Sylia said, "but don't   
draw your weapons unless I say so. Understood Priss?"  
  
"I thought he was going for his sword!" Priss   
said defensively, releasing the catch that held her   
ninja-to in it's scabbard.  
  
Linna readied her razor chain, smiling slightly at   
Priss's outburst. Nene ignored the conversation as   
she gathered some spell component for quick   
access. Her eyes never left the five men as Sylia   
undid the holding cord that kept her katanas in their   
scabbards.   
  
She watched as the man in the black robe pulled a   
small pouch out and handed it to the katana wielding   
samurai. The samurai walked to the barkeep and leaned   
over the bar. As he talked to the barkeep Sylia   
noticed that the color drained from the barkeep's   
face and he began to sweat. The samurai finished  
talking, handed him the pouch and walked back to   
the robed man. The barkeep looked at the pouch for   
a few second, grabbed his coat that was hanging   
behind him and half walked/half ran out the   
door. After the barkeep left the robed man began to   
walk towards their table. He stopped when one of the   
other samurai started to walk with him. He turned   
and said to the samurai:  
  
"It is all right, Mutako, they will not harm me."  
  
Sylia instantly recognized the figure's voice.   
  
*Lord Quincy?* she thought *Why would our worst enemy   
come to us alone and be so sure we will not kill him?*   
  
As Sylia's mind pondered her own question, she watched   
him walk up to their table.  
  
"Greeting, Sylia-san" he said he then reach up and   
pulled his hood back.   
  
The other three Knight-Sabers shocked at sight of   
Lord Quincy. They quickly recovered, each of their   
faces showed the hatred the Knight-Sabers felt for him.  
  
"What do you want?" Sylia said "I know you didn't   
come all this way just to give us your salutations."  
  
"True," he replied. "On behalf of the emperor, I   
wish to hire you."  
  
"When hell freezes over!" Priss barked out.  
  
Sylia turned and stared disapprovingly at Priss. They   
looked at each other for a few moments then with a   
disgusted expression on her face, Priss broke eye   
contact, folded her arms across her chest, and slouched   
slightly in her chair. Smiling slightly at her   
victory, Sylia turned her attention back to Lord   
Quincy.  
  
"Though I wouldn't had put it quite that   
way," Sylia said, her smile fading. "My opinion is   
the same as hers."  
  
"Even if it means the final destruction of   
Mason?" he replied.  
  
Sylia couldn't hide the surprise at the mention of   
his name. Mason's obsession with Sylia made him their   
most persistent enemy, attempting to capture then   
destroy them on more than one occasion. The final   
straw came when one of his attempts missed them and   
killed friends of Linna and Priss. They tracked him to  
Hibiki Castle with the intent of avenging them and   
settling their feud once and for all. The battle   
became the most intense and bloody the Knight Sabers   
ever participated in, only ending when Sylia drove   
Kotetu, one of her katanas, through Mason's chest. Then   
as a warning to others, Sylia cast a spell that   
collapsed the castle on top of his corpse. Her mind   
refused to accept the possibility that he survived.  
  
"Impossible," she firmly stated, "Mason is   
dead."  
  
"I thought so too," Quincy quietly spoke, causing   
Sylia to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. He then   
gestured with his left hand towards the table set   
next to them.  
  
"Please, can we talk privately and let me present   
my suspicions to you," his voice then took a haughty   
tone" I am willing to pay you for the time."  
  
Sylia ignored his insult as she contemplated his   
request. After a few seconds, she silently rose from   
her chair and walked to the other table, followed by   
Lord Quincy. Sylia sat down at the side of the table   
with her back towards the other Knight Sabers. Quincy   
sat at the table's head, his back to his own  
samurai. Sylia reached into the same pouch she kept   
her spell components in and pulled out a small   
hourglass. She set the object on top of the table   
with the sand in the top.  
  
"You have until this timepiece," she spoke,   
pointing towards the object, "runs out to convince   
me."  
  
Quincy's face showed no emotion as Sylia watched for   
a reaction to her words, but his eyes betrayed the   
anger at his treatment. He sat there, glared at the   
time piece for a few seconds then he turned and   
looked at Sylia.  
  
"Very well," he said as his eyes began to   
return to normal. "Two weeks ago the village of To   
Lon was destroyed by a bandit raid, or so we   
thought. We sent the 5th Genom Light horseman   
battalion to deal with the problem. They reported   
the village leveled to the ground and the village  
leader's head impaled on a pike in the center of   
town."  
  
"What happened to the other villagers?" Sylia   
asked, already suspecting their fate.  
  
"All of them murdered," Lord Quincy replied   
emotionlessly. "Even the animals. The commander sent   
a scouting party to backtrack and find the attacker's   
point of origin."  
  
"Let me guess," Sylia interrupted. "The trail   
led to Hibiki castle."  
  
"Yes," he said. "Apparently something blasted   
it's way out of the rubble and started destroying   
whatever crossed its path."  
  
"What makes you think it was Mason?" Sylia asked,   
a small part of her mind beginning to form doubts of   
his death.   
  
Lord Quincy reached into his robes and pulled out a   
small pouch. He untied the drawstring then flipped   
it upside down spilling out a golden ring onto the   
table. Picking up the ring, he handed it to Sylia for   
her to inspect.  
  
"That," he said pointing at the ring, "is my   
biggest reason."  
  
Sylia examined the ring closely. It had small diamonds  
arranged in a circle around the setting. The setting   
held a medium sized ruby. Sylia examined the main   
jewel and saw the letter G embedded in the top.   
  
*It's his ring,* Sylia confirmed mentally, the small   
part of her mind that didn't believe he died growing   
more and more prominent.  
  
"It was found near the temple ruins at   
Saotome." Quincy said, drawing her attention back   
to him. "We believe that he is there."  
  
"That only proves that someone might have done   
some graverobbing," Sylia quietly contested, the part   
of her mind that held on to the belief Mason was dead   
trying to regain the ground it lost in this   
argument. Quincy drew in a long breath and let it out   
slowly. He gazed straight ahead almost as if Sylia   
wasn't even there.  
  
"Madigan disappeared the night we received word   
of the massacre."  
  
It was then that Sylia became convinced of Mason's   
return.  
  
*Madigan's loyalty to Quincy is almost   
fanatical,* she thought. *She even gave up a chance   
for revenge on us when she held the upper hand because   
of her loyalty. Only Mason, her lover, could exercise   
enough control to convince her to abandon her lord.*  
  
Sylia then notice the hourglass almost finished its   
cycle.   
  
*His evidence is mostly circumstantial but my instincts   
say to believe him,* she continued, *In any case it   
is worth investigating.*   
  
Sylia reached out to the hourglass and took it from   
the table. She returned it to her pouch.  
  
"I want one million Ch'len as payment," she said   
gazing directly at Quincy. "You can keep the money for   
this talk. It proved... interesting."  
  
Lord Quincy raised an eyebrow at her words then reached   
into the folds of his robe and retrieved a small bag   
and scroll.  
  
"You will need the scroll to pass the battalion  
surrounding the temple and here is a down payment on   
your fee." He said as he placed the two item on the   
table. "Here is 100,000 Ch'len as a down payment. The   
rest will be waiting for you at the battalion's  
basecamp," He then stood up. "I will send an messanger   
to tell them to expect you within the week. Good luck."   
  
He bowed to her then turned around and left the building,  
his guards trailed behind him.   
  
Sylia didn't watch them leave, her thoughts were  
entwined with the ring she held in her hands.   
  
*How could he have survived?* she thought, then her   
face developed an tired and weary expression. *Why   
can't this struggle end?*  
  
"Sylia? Are you okay?" Linna asked quietly.  
  
Sylia turned, slightly startled at the voice she heard.   
  
*I was so self absorbed I didn't hear the others   
walk over.* Sylia stood up and looked at the other   
Knight Sabers.  
  
"I want everything prepared for us to leave here   
early in the morning." she commanded, ignoring Linna's   
question.  
  
"So we're going to take this job, huh?" Priss   
said, a slight sarcastic edge in her voice.  
  
"Yes," Sylia replied as she reached over and took   
the scroll and pouch.  
  
"I sure hope you know what your doing Sylia," Priss   
stated plainly.  
  
Sylia's response to Priss's words echoed in her mind   
as her thoughts returned to the half-eaten meal   
before her.  
  
"So do I Priss," she whispered.  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
  
PART 2: The Knight Sabers prepare for war and they   
discover just how evil and powerful their enemy has   
become. To find out keep an eye out for Sylia's Choice   
Part 2. (Unless no one reads this then I'll probably   
won't write it.)  
  
  
APPENDIX  
  
BAKENOMO BANDITS = Creatures of various shapes, sizes   
and colors. They often form bandit hordes under the   
command of an Ogre magi or an Oni and raid different   
cities.  
  
CHI LUN = A city in Shou Lung, known for it's sales   
of magical items.  
  
CH'LEN = Highest monetary unit in Kara-Tur.  
  
CHU-KO-NU = Repeating crossbow.  
  
GENOM CLAN = The most powerful clan in Shou Lung. Some   
say they are the most powerful clan in Kara-Tur. They   
also have the largest personal army of any other   
lord. The head of the clan is Lord Quincy an 26th level   
samurai. He gives his loyalty to the emperor but his   
ambition is to rule all of Kara-Tur. The Emperor is   
very wary of him but can do nothing because of his   
powerbase. Secretly the Emperor hopes that the Knight   
Sabers will remove him as a threat, so he has subtly   
helped them in the past.  
  
NOTE: Lord Quincy secretly set Mason up for   
destruction by promising reinforcements in case the   
Knight Sabers attacked and not sending them.  
  
GENOM GUARD = Bodyguard unit of Genom Clan. Samurai   
assigned to protect hierarchy. Unless undercover must   
wear their full O-yorio armor when on duty and all   
have magical weapons.  
  
HIBIKI CASTLE = Mason's main base of operations. Almost   
all of the people stationed here were fanatically   
loyal to Mason and died with him when the Knight Sabers   
attacked. Sylia destroyed the castle as a warning for   
anyone else who harmed a friend of the Knight Sabers.  
  
KAMA = Straight bladed sickle.  
  
KNIGHT SABERS = Four warriors out to gain vengeance   
against the Genom clan. They are:  
SYLIA STINGRAY = leader, 15th level Kensai/30th   
level wu-jen. Wants revenge on Lord Quincy for his part   
in the death of her father and the destruction of her   
clan. She was given all of her father's magical knowledge   
and power by an transference spell. Sylia uses two   
katanas and wears a special suit of O-yorio armor that   
allows her to use her wu-jen spells but at a price of  
taking damage when she cast them.  
NOTE: When she received her father's abilities   
she was also placed under a GEAS spell forcing her to   
gain vengeance against Genom clan and restore her   
clans prestige and power. She does not know this fact.  
PRISS ASAGIRI = 13th level bushi(fighter)/7th   
level yakuza. Priss want revenge for the destruction of   
her yakuza clan (she was the only survivor). Priss wears   
blue or red leather armor and carries an ninja-to(sword)   
and sometimes uses an large magical battle axe she   
calls LOVER.  
LINNA YAMAZAKI = 11th level kensai. Linna   
challenged Sylia to a fight at their first meeting. Sylia   
defeated her then asked if she would join the Knight   
Sabers. Impressed with Sylia's skill (and the bag of   
coins Sylia handed her) she accepted. Linna grown to   
look at the others as family. Linna wear green chain   
armor and uses a magical weapon called a RAZOR CHAIN.  
NENE ROMANOVA = 6th level wu-jen. Nene is the only   
pupil of Sylia. She impressed Sylia by risking her life   
to save the three others from an assassination   
attempt. Nene wears an magic robe of protection and uses   
a blowgun and tai-fa in battle. She also uses a staff of   
detection but not in combat.  
  
MADIGAN = Lord Quincy's chief magical advisor, 16th   
level wu-jen(wizard). She was Mason's pupil and   
lover. She hates the Knight Sabers tremendously.  
  
O-YOROI ARMOR = O-yoroi armor is a complete suit of   
lace armor. It is usually worn on special occasions   
and major battles.  
  
ORIGAMI COTTAGE = The ORIGAMI COTTAGE is a mystical   
object of some power. They appear as a small origami   
sculpture of a cottage or home. Upon reciting the   
activating phrase the sculpture grows to the size of   
an oriental home complete with stable. They are very   
rare and valuable.  
  
RAZOR CHAIN = This magical chain, in the hands of a   
kensai(weapon master) makes it an extremely deadly   
weapon. It can decapitate a person instantly upon   
striking them.  
  
SAOTOME = A province in Shou Lung. Most famous for   
certain magical springs that are suppose to be hidden   
in the mountains and the person who discovered them.  
  
SHOU LUNG EMPIRE = Main nation in KARA_TUR. Currently   
at war against the nation of Wa.  
  
TO LON = Village at the foot of the mountain of   
Hibiki castle. Destroyed.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

  
  
FAN FICTION: Nightmares and Dreams  
  
SERIES: Bubblegum Crisis   
  
STORY 1: Sylia's Choice   
  
part 2  
  
by  
  
David Lindquist  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Bubble Gum Crisis and all characters are  
the copyright of AIC. All Oriental adventures are the   
copyright of TSR. They are used without permission.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FORWARD: This is part 2 of my fan fiction. Unfortunately  
I won't be able to begin writing part 3 until after March.  
But to make up for it, I might make a timeline based   
on this fanfiction. It will involve more than just BGC. See   
the afterwords for a possible list of who will be involved.   
C&C and MST welcome. Enjoy!  
  
This story takes place one week after BGC video   
no. 6 (Red Eyes).  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sylia sat and stared at the half-eaten meal. *I must   
keep my mind on our job,* she thought, regaining her   
composure. *If Mason is alive, I will need all my   
abilities to defeat him. I cannot afford any   
distractions. *   
  
After quickly finishing her meal, she slowly bowed her   
head and closed her eyes.   
  
"I AM DONE WITH ALL YOU PROVIDED," she spoke,   
then clapped her hands together twice and   
commanded, "BEGONE."   
  
At her command, both the tray and futon disappeared in a   
flash of white light. Nothing was left to indicate that   
they had ever existed.  
  
"Again you have my thanks," she whispered.   
  
Sylia then stood up and walked to the far end of   
her small bed chamber towards a small indoor shrine. On   
it lay the weapons and the various parts that made up her   
O-yorio armor. She stopped a few steps from the front of   
it, untied the belt that secured her night clothes and let   
them slide down into a pile at her feet. Her nude body   
shivered slightly despite the warmth of the chamber. She   
knelt on one knee and bowed her head.  
  
"Walakomu, again I must ask you to grant me the use   
of your armor so I may defeat my enemies," she spoke.   
  
The daughter of Katsuhiro Stingray lifted her head to   
look at the small statue of an o-yorio armored warrior   
set in the middle of the shrine. In her mind, the weariness   
of a few days ago again resurfaced. Sylia found a part of   
herself hoping that the demigod would refuse the   
request. That hope vanished as the statue gradually begun   
to give off a golden glow. The glow expanded until it   
covered her weapons and every piece of armor on the   
shrine.   
  
*The die is cast,* she thought, *Walakomu granted my   
request and I must succeed in my goal.*  
  
"My thanks," she sighed. Sylia leaned forward and   
picked up the garments she wore under the armor.   
  
As she dressed, Sylia's thoughts turned to the question   
that haunted her for the past week.  
  
*How could he survived?* Sylia mentally asked herself. *I  
know my blade pierced his heart and if that didn't do it,   
dropping the castle on him should of completely crushed   
his body.*   
  
She had just slipped on the kobakama when a memory of an   
legend rose to the forefront of her mind. It stated that   
there existed a spell so evil, the gods decreed that any   
who used it would be totally destroyed. The spell supposedly   
allowed a powerful wizard or priest to become a form of   
undead called a lich. Sylia froze as the missing pieces to   
the mystery of Mason's possible resurrection fell into   
place.   
  
*Mason possessed an almost fanatical obsession for ancient   
history, and it is possible that a copy of the spell could   
have survived through the purges, especially with the   
confusion of the Gods' War. If he rediscover   
it... * All the color drained from her face as body   
shuddered at the thought. *We will face our most dangerous   
opponent to date.*   
  
Sylia quickly finished dressing, deciding not to tell the   
others about her revelation without more proof. She gave   
her clothes a final check. Satisfied, the Knight Sabers   
leader began to don the O-yorio armor. As Sylia put on   
the armor, she carefully adjusted each piece until it fit   
comfortably.   
  
After she made a final adjustment to her hachi-maki, Sylia   
retrieved the two scabbards that held her katanas, Kotetu   
and Muramasa. She silently stared at her weapons.   
  
*I have gone through a lot of battles with these   
blades,* she reminisced, *but if I'm correct, this is going   
to be the truest test of my skill.* Sylia then proceeded   
to strap both scabbards onto her back.   
  
Tap....  
  
Tap....  
  
Tap....   
  
"Come in Nene-chan," Sylia said.   
  
She watched the chamber door slide open and her student   
enter. Nene wore her normal journey attire; blue pants, a   
pair of high boots, and a pink blouse with the opening tied   
all the way up to the nape of her neck. Attached to her belt   
hung the two tai-fa. Her blue hooded, protection cloak   
perfectly accented her clothing. The hood folded back,   
showing Nene's pinned back pinkish-red hair.   
  
*She looks so mature,* Sylia thought with a bit of   
pride. *Like a true sorceress of power. She has come a   
long way from the young girl that stumbled into our lives   
four years ago.*   
  
Nene bowed then spoke.  
  
"We are ready to leave, Sensei," she stated in a level   
voice.  
  
"Excellent," Sylia replied, "I want you to get three   
necklaces of adaptation from the armory then meet me at   
the entrance."   
  
Nene turned to comply with her order.   
  
As Sylia watched her leave, she came to a decision   
concerning her student. A decision that, up till a few   
days ago, she had been putting off.  
  
She turned to the shrine and picked up a small pouch. Opening   
it, Sylia reached in and pulled out a small, golden pin.   
  
*I'll give the teleport brooch to her before we leave,* she   
thought. *At least she will have a means of escape if we   
fall in battle.* She then smiled ruefully. *And it will give   
Mackie some piece of mind as well*   
  
She returned the brooch to the pouch then tied it to her   
belt.   
  
*Time to leave,* Sylia thought as she retrieved her kabuto   
and put it on. Sylia then concentrated her thoughts on the   
O-yorio armor. A second later, she felt the mempo appear   
over her face.  
  
"Perfect," she said. With a thought, she dispelled the   
facemask. Sylia left her chamber and walked through the   
hallways towards the main entrance. As she strolled around   
the last corner, Sylia couldn't help smiling slightly. Nene   
patiently stood by the entrance with the three items clutched   
in her hand.  
  
"Sensei!" Nene said, an eager look adorned her young   
face. "I have the necklaces you wanted."   
  
"Thank you," Sylia replied. "Take one for yourself and   
give the other two to Priss and Linna. We may need them   
on this job."   
  
"Hai, Sensei," Nene confirmed as she took one of the   
necklaces and placed it around her neck. "I'll do it as   
soon as I see them."  
  
"Nene, I want you to wear this." Her smile disappeered   
as she reached into her pouch, pulled out a small emerald   
brooch and handed it to her. "It's enchanted with a one   
charge teleport spell. It will take you to a place near   
Raven's knoll."  
  
With a confused expression on her face, Nene examined the   
brooch.  
  
"Thank you, Sensei," Nene responded then asked, "But why   
give this to me?"  
  
"If we fall into a trap and there is no way to overcome   
it," Sylia said, her face expressionless, "I want you to   
use it to save yourself."  
  
"I can't do that, Sensei!!!" Nene wailed, her eyes wide   
with shock. "I have a responsibility to you... "  
  
"And _I_ have an responsibility as your Sensei to   
protect you," Sylia replied, cutting Nene off in  
mid-sentence, then she sighed and looked at her pupil.   
  
"Nene, it would put my mind at ease to know that you   
have a means of escape." Sylia's voice almost took   
a pleading tone. "Please don't argue with me on this   
point."   
  
"O..o-kay," Nene said. She brushed back her cloak and   
pinned the brooch on her blouse. She then returned her   
cloak back to its original position.  
  
"Besides," Sylia said with a slight smile. "If anything   
happened to you, Mackie would never forgive me." Sylia   
watched Nene as she lowered her head and blushed furiously   
at her remark.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Sylia asked after it looked   
like Nene regained some of her composure.  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Nene said still showing some redness in   
her cheeks.  
  
The Knight Saber leader walked through the opened   
entranceway and exited the cottage. Nene followed behind   
her. She noticed the red hue of the dawn casting its rays   
over all of the countryside. *Another bad omen,* Sylia   
thought, glancing at the red sky.   
  
"It's about time you two showed up," Linna said as   
she held three of their mount. "The horses are getting   
restless."  
  
Sylia turned and looked at her fellow kensai. Linna   
wore her forest green chainmail, her razor chain   
coiled and attached to her belt. Her blue hachi-maki   
keeping her front bangs out of her eyes. In her left   
hand, she held the reigns of Sylia's and Nene's   
horses while she held her own steed with her right   
hand. Next to her, Priss already sat in the saddle of   
her horse. Her blue leather armor creaked softly as she   
leaned forward. She wore a very amused expression on   
her face.  
  
"Nene," Sylia said, "Retrieve our mounts."  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Nene replied. She walked over to   
their horses and took the reigns from Linna. " Sensei   
wants you and Priss to wear one of these."  
  
Linna took the necklace and placed it around her  
neck. She then marched to the side of her horse   
and lifted herself into the saddle. She then turned   
and glared at Priss.  
  
"You could have at least went to see what was   
keeping them! " Linna hissed.  
  
"They're here now aren't they?" Priss responded   
with a smirk as she slipped on her own necklace.  
  
Sylia ignored the bickering that developed between  
them and turned back to the cottage. She smiled as   
she raised her right arm to the sky.  
  
"ORIGAMI COTTAGE," She commanded, "REVERT."  
  
As Sylia finished the activation command, a blue   
light surrounded the domicile. The cottage shimmered   
slightly then all color drained out of the   
house. Afterwards, it folded itself in half then   
again and again until it was the size of a teacup.  
  
Sylia walked over and picked up the small paper   
replica of the cottage. As she walked to her   
horse, she pushed the paper replica together   
flattening it out entirely. The Knight Saber's   
leader placed it in her horse's saddlebag.   
  
"I wish I could create things like that," Nene   
sighed.  
  
"Keep studying and someday you will," Sylia   
said, settling herself in the saddle. "Now get   
on your horse so we can be on our way."   
  
She watched as Nene climbed onto the horse and   
gently pet its neck. Sylia then looked at the   
others.  
  
"Everyone ready?" she asked.  
  
"Hai!!" the other three Knight Sabers replied,   
almost in unison.   
  
"Knight Sabers! Sanjo!!" she shouted, digging   
her heels into the horse's ribs. It was enoguh to   
send the animal galloping down the road. The other   
three followed behind her.   
  
They traveled for most of the morning, noticing   
the gradual change in the countryside from flat,   
green fields to rocky hills. As they rode, the moods   
of the Knight Sabers changed with the terrain to   
grim and determined. The sun approached midday when   
they neared the rendezvous point.   
  
"How much further? " Linna asked, wiping the   
sweat from her eyes.   
  
"It should be just over this hill, " Nene replied,   
pointing at the hill in front of them.   
  
Sylia looked around the area as they rode towards   
the hill.  
  
*Something's not right, * she thought. *there  
should be sentries posted at least.*   
  
"Knight Sabers! Stop!!" she ordered.   
  
The others halted their horses, slightly confused at   
the urgency of her command.   
  
"What's wrong?" Priss asked.  
  
Sylia didn't look at Priss when she answered. Her   
eyes fixed on the top of the hill in front of them.   
Trying to get some clue as to what lay beyond it.  
  
"There are no sentries posted," she said.  
  
"So?" Priss replied testily. "They probably think   
everyone's too scared to bother them. Arrogant   
bastards."   
  
"No, Priss," Nene interrupted. "It's standard   
procedure to post them."  
  
"She is correct," Sylia said. Taking her eyes   
off the hilltop, she turned to the others.   
  
"Ready your weapons but don't draw them unless   
I tell you to," Sylia ordered as she   
reached back and undone the loops that held her   
katanas in their scabbards. Her preparations   
complete, she watched Priss adjust her battle ax   
for easier access. The predatory smile on her face   
told Sylia that she hoped for the chance to use it.   
  
*Always eager for a fight aren't you Priss?* she   
thought. *Well I think you will have more than   
enough opportunity to satisfy your bloodlust before   
this is all over.*  
  
"We are ready Sensei," Nene said, her hands   
nervously fidgeting with the ends of the her   
horses' reigns.   
  
"Excellent," She replied. "This is what we will   
do. I will take point. Linna, you're the   
rearguard. Nene, prepare a fog cloud spell to cover   
us in case we have to retreat and Priss," Sylia said   
looking at the blue leather armored bushi warrior,   
"your with me."   
  
The others quickly agreed to the plan then moved   
into their positions. After they signaled their   
readiness, the Knight Sabers began their trek up the   
hill. As they rode up, Sylia tried to mentally prepared   
herself for the worst. When they reached the hills   
summit, nothing could have prepared her for what   
she saw on the other side.  
  
The torn and mutilated corpses of numerous soldiers   
and their mounts littered the hill slope. The   
blood created small streams that flowed to the   
bottom of the hill. Among the remains lay their   
weapons, most of them shattered and broken.   
  
The trail of death and destruction continued through   
the remnants of a large military encampment. Blood   
from the hill pooled near the various shredded tents,   
deposited around the now destroyed carts and shelters.  
  
Beyond the camp, they spotted about forty stone   
statues, all facing the same point in the road that   
led to the abandoned temple. At that point, sat a   
small chest with an unidentable, severed human head   
on top. All of the statues appeared to be attacking   
that spot.  
  
"Who...what could have done this?" Nene asked, eyes   
brimming with tears.  
  
"Mason," Sylia replied, her face emotionless except   
for a fiery rage building in her eyes. "Let's move."  
  
They carefully trotted down the hill and through the   
camp, trying to avoid corpses and visually searching   
the area in an attempt to spot a possible   
ambush. The stench of the bodies would have overwhelmed   
them if not for the necklaces.   
  
The Knight Saber's leader glanced at the statues as they   
rode past.   
  
*I should change them back. They might provide some   
useful information, if nothing else,* she thought. Her   
stomach felt ill with the very thought of her giving   
aid to any Genom troops.   
  
*On second thought,* she mused, *I think I will wait   
until after we deal with Mason. That way, if it is a   
double cross, we will be prepared for it.*   
  
Satisfied with her decision, Sylia thoughts shifted   
to thier current problem as they neared the gruesome   
marker to the temple road. She suddenly felt the aura   
of several powerful, mystical spells emanating from   
it.  
  
"Halt," Sylia commanded, stopping her own horse   
about fifteen feet from the chest. The others also   
stopped their mounts, still on watch for an attack.   
  
"Nene," Sylia said turning to the young   
sorceress. "Take a magic reading on the severed head. I   
felt the presence of some enchantments from it."   
  
"Huh...Oh! Hai, Sensei," Nene replied, her eyes red   
and puffy from the tears she cried at the Genom   
Guard's fate.   
  
*Nene,* Sylia thought as she watched Nene draw a small  
staff from her bedroll, *I sometimes forget that you   
still possess the innocence of youth.*   
  
She continued to observe Nene as her pupil prepared to   
attempt the reading. Nene turned her horse length wise   
and aimed the staff at the head.   
  
"STAFF OF DETECTION," she said, "REVEAL THE NATURE   
OF THE MAGIC SET AGAINST US."   
  
At the finished of her words, a blue beam of light   
streaked out of the staff tip and enveloped the   
severed head. It engulfed the target but the   
color never changed then it shut off. Sylia frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sensei," Nene said, her eyes   
downcast, "There's an obscure spell among the magic. I   
can't get a reading."   
  
"Damn," Sylia said, a slightly disappointed tone   
in her voice." I should have expected the spells would   
be shielded somehow."   
  
Sylia returned to her thoughts as Nene placed the  
staff back into storage.   
  
*What are you up to Mason?* she mentally asked herself   
then sighed. *Unfortunately, there is only one way   
to find out.*   
  
Sylia looked at the other Knight Sabers as they   
continued on their watch.  
  
"Okay," she said, instantly getting the others   
attention. "The only way we will find out what spells   
enchant that head is to activate them. I need you three  
to get off your horses in case the spell spooks   
them."  
  
"What are you going to do Sylia?" Priss asked as   
the four warriors began to dismount.  
  
"Try to activate the spells," she replied, swinging   
her right leg over her saddle and setting it on the   
ground, "by becoming their target."  
  
Sylia removed her left foot from the stirrup and   
turned towards the others. The other three held their  
horses, concern etched in their faces.   
  
"My armor will offer me some protection besides," she   
said in an attempt to reassure her team, "it's our only   
viable option."   
  
The other reluctantly agreed with her assessment   
of the situation. She walked her horse over to Nene   
and handed her the reigns.  
  
"Nene, I want you to watch the horses, If they   
spook, just let them go. We will recover them   
later." Sylia said. "Priss? You and Linna prepare to   
assist me just in case I need it."  
  
"Right," Priss said.   
  
While the two moved into position, Sylia watched Nene   
take Linna and Priss's horses. She still wore a   
concerned expression. Sylia barely heard the   
whispered words a few seconds before she started on   
her walk to the chest.  
  
"Be careful, Sensei," she whispered.  
  
Sylia slowly walked towards the chest. Her eyes   
transfixed on the severed head in an attempt to   
detect any spell activation. About three feet from   
her goal, Sylia stopped. ALl of the spells she had   
detected immediately activated. At the same moment,   
she heard the horse's neighs of protest and   
Nene's attempts to calm them.   
  
*Here we go,* she thought as she took a tentative   
step forward. Sylia watched the head stir slowly rise   
until it equaled Sylia's height. Suddenly, the head's   
closed eyes flew open, the sockets filled with an eerie   
black light. The Knight Saber's leader unconsciously   
took a small step back from the gruesome visage. It   
stared at her for a few seconds then spoke.  
  
"Greetings Sylia. I've been expecting you," it said   
in a light tone. "Sorry for the mess but I got a little   
bored and to go play outside."   
  
*That's Mason's voice!!* Sylia thought. A sick feeling   
rose within her at the recognition. It took a supreme   
effort to keep her expression neutral.   
  
"So you did survive," she said coldly.  
  
"You don't sound surprised Sylia," the head stated,   
his face in a mock pout. "After all the time and effort   
you put into trying to kill me, I thought you would be   
more upset at your failure."  
  
"I've come to the realization that sometimes I don't   
mind being wrong," she loftily replied then a predatory   
grin spread across her face, "Just as long as I get a   
chance to correct my mistake."  
  
"Oh you'll get your chance soon enough," it said   
venomously, "but first I need to get rid of some excess   
baggage."   
  
The head levitated upwards at an angle away from   
Sylia. It stopped about ten feet away from her.   
  
*Excess baggage?* She thought as she watched the   
head's ascent. *What could he mean...by.. oh no..* Her   
eyes widened the moment Sylia realized his intentions.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" She shouted. Sylia leaped towards the   
head, her katanas drawn. She desperately prayed for   
enough speed to stop the head before it carried out its  
plan. The pulsing eyes told her she would arrive too   
late.  
  
"TRANSMUTE ROCK TO MUD!" The head said as it's eyes   
emitted two cones of black light. They swept over the   
statues placed around the battlefield.   
  
A flash of steel abruptly stopped the dark energy   
emissions as Sylia swung Kotetu down. The ancient blade   
cleaved the head in half, its two parts plummeted to the   
ground a good distance from where Sylia landed. She came   
down in a crouch, not wanting to turn around. The slurping   
sound bitterly confirmed her guess.   
  
Sylia reluctantly stood up, turned around and walked   
towards the split head. She stopped when she saw the   
now melting statues.   
  
*Damn you Mason,* she thought, her anger rising within   
her. *This ends now.*   
  
She noticed the horses gone as the others walked up to   
her.   
  
"There went our reinforcements," Priss said, her face   
a mask of anger. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We finish this," Sylia replied. "Once and for all."  
  
End of part 2  
  
  
APPENDIX  
  
DRAGON LORD= Warrior/wizard who turned himself  
into a lich. Mortal enemy of Walakomu. He was   
destroyed by his enemy after he stole the power of  
MA YUAN(killer of the gods) in an attempt to take   
over heaven. Walakomu mortal form died soon after  
his victory over Dragon Lord.  
  
  
GODS' WAR=A holy war that threatened to destroy   
all of Kara-tur. It started with a small farming town   
that offended a god of weather in one mythos then   
started to worship a god of weather in another   
mythos. It snowballed to a point where almost all the  
different mythos were involved. Walakomu(along   
with a few other gods) was able to stop the total   
annihilation of their worshippers. Afterwards the gods   
developed the Celestial Bureaucracy as a means to   
prevent it from happening again.  
  
  
HACHI-MAKI= headband  
  
  
KABUTO=O-yorio armor helmet  
  
KOBAKAMA = trousers  
  
MACKIE STINGRAY(8th level wu jin)= Mackie is  
the younger brother of Sylia Stingray. He didn't take  
an interest with swordsmanship like Sylia but   
became fascinated with magic. So he is the student   
of Raven's but Sylia also tutors him. Mackie and   
Nene are on the verge of a romantic relationship.   
He will help the Knight-Sabers on jobs when   
needed.  
  
NECKLACE OF ADAPTATION= Necklace that  
protects the wearer from various hostile environments.   
Including needing to breathe.  
  
OBSCURE(spell)=Spell designed to confuse a detect  
magic spell. A detect magic spell, when cast upon a   
obscure spell, will only show there is magic there but   
not what kind.  
  
RAVEN(23 level wu jin)= Raven was an ally of   
Sylia's father. When Sylia's father died, Raven took   
both Sylia and Mackie under his wing. Sylia   
didn't need full training, so he eventually took Mackie   
as his pupil. He is a kindly old man though he does   
not mince words and can be rather brutal in his   
assessments of people. Priss annoys him to no end,   
insisting on calling him 'Pops' . She has come close   
to being turned into another lifeform by him on more   
than one occasion though she seems to sense just how   
far she can push him. He has connection to an  
assassin known only as GOGOL 13.  
  
RAVEN'S KNOLL = Home of Raven and sometimes  
base for the Knight Sabers.  
  
TELEPORT BROOCH=A brooch that when   
activated instantly teleport a person to a   
specified location. It can teleport more than   
one person at a cost of one additional charge   
per person. It can NOT be recharged.  
  
STAFF OF DETECTION = a collapsible staff that can   
detect and analyze magic, treasure, monsters, traps,   
and secret doors. It has a limited number of charges   
plus a number of times it can be recharged after that  
it is useless.  
  
TABOOS=Taboos are things Wu Jin either have to do   
or avoid in order to keep all of their power. Due to the   
merging of wu jin and magic user into one major group,  
a wu jin must take a taboo at double the normal rates.  
Sylia has 3,   
1. She must pay respects to any magical   
item she uses.  
2. She can only bathe with a special holy   
water.  
3. She must make weekly major offerings to   
the spirit powers.  
  
Nene has 1:  
1. Obedience to her Sensei  
  
WALAKOMU=Walakomu is a Demigod worshipped by those who   
seek justice against enemies that are 'above the law'. He   
is also the head of Internal Affairs for the Celestial   
Bureaucracy(see:GODS' WAR). He gained his godhood   
after defeating the lich known as the Dragon Lord.  
(n:Walakomu monitors Sylia from time to time. He   
is strongly considering giving her the job of coordinator   
of his investigative staff when she dies.)  
  
  
WALAKOMU'S ARMOR=The armor he used to   
defeat the Dragon Lord. It enhances the wearer's  
strength and speed, allows the wearer to fly for a   
short period of time and can detect magic. Its  
most important feature is the ability for a multi-class  
sorcerer to cast spells with the armor on but the   
caster takes some damage from any spell they cast.  
It is possible for a caster to die casting a spell   
against another opponent. The armor must be stored  
upon a special shrine dedicated to Walakomu and the  
user must ask permission for the armor in order to   
use it. If their request is granted, the shrine will   
emit a golden glow that will cover the armor.   
Otherwise, it is worthless. The user must also   
perform a duty for Walakomu once per year or they   
can't use the armor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter3

  
  
Sylia's Choice  
  
Part 3  
  
by David "Fido" Lindquist  
  
***************************************  
Disclaimer: Bubblegum Crisis is  
owned by AIC. AD&D Oriental   
Adventures are owned by TSR.  
They are both used without permission  
but for no profit.  
***********************************************  
  
FORWARD:It is finished. After so long a time I've   
forgotten it's finally written. I have to admit, there  
were times I almost gave up on it but now I'm glad I   
didn't. I'd like to thank Jed Bidwell for prereading.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Shouldn't we round up the horses?" Nene   
asked, a slight note of concern in her voice.   
  
"No," Sylia emotionlessly replied as she   
stared at the ground. Abruptly, their leader   
turned around and started to walk towards the   
temple path.   
  
"Let's go," She said with the same emotionless   
voice." I wish to arrive at the temple before   
dark."   
  
"But... what about the money?" Linna asked.  
  
For Sylia, the question possessed all the impact  
of an icicle being deposited down the back of her  
shirt. The anger that simmered within her  
suddenly boiled to the surface. She quickly spun   
around and glared at the green armored kensai.   
  
"When I give a command I expect it to be   
followed!" Sylia screamed, her face a mask of   
rage. " Now...let's.......GO!!!!!"  
  
Ignoring the shocked expressions of her comrades,   
Sylia turned back around and resumed her march   
towards the old temple road. As she heard the   
other's footsteps fall in behind her, a small   
part of Sylia's mind tried to voice its concern   
over the outburst.  
  
*I don't have the time for this debate,* Sylia   
thought, as she mentally squelched her   
worries. *It's time to end this.* He will   
die... he must...*   
  
-------------------  
  
The trip to the temple was not as dangerous as Sylia  
thought it should have been. Most of the old traps set   
up long ago by the temple priest to prevent attacks   
by bandits were now rubble and ashes. It was like   
someone had cleared a path for them. That didn't help   
in soothing the sense of dread that the group felt.   
  
The logical part of Sylia's mind wondered if the   
feeling was natural or part of a spell meant to   
make them uneasy.  
  
*It might be,* she thought as she stepped around a   
boulder. *He always did make a big production out of   
everything.*  
  
"Be careful, Linna" Sylia said the 'point man' of   
their group. "This still could be a trick."  
  
"Right," she replied and walked around a curve  
in the path. The shear walls of rock that seemed to   
slowly grow in height as they walked now were tall   
enough to easily obscure her lithe form from Sylia.  
  
However, they didn't obscure sound.  
  
"Gods!" she heard her shout and instantly broke into   
a run. Priss and Nene were also running towards the   
sound of Linna's voice.  
  
The three other Knight Sabers turned the corner and   
immediately stopped. What they saw silenced them   
completely.  
  
It was once a temple gate but most of the stone had   
long since crumbled into pebbles. Moss and fungus   
completely covered what remained, except for the area   
around the entrance. That had been recently blown   
away. Pieces were strewn all over the inner courtyard   
with the last part resting at the foot of the main   
temple steps. Sylia's eyes followed the steps up to   
the opening. The doors were open but she couldn't   
pierce the darkness inside.  
  
"Wow," Nene said, "what a mess."  
  
"Yeah," Priss replied. "So boss, how do we do this?"  
  
"Slow and steady. You know the drill."  
  
With only nods for acknowledgement, the Knight Sabers   
slowly crept up to the wall. Making sure it was safe to   
enter they went through the entrance and into the   
courtyard. The other buildings looked no better than   
the wall.  
  
"Welcome, Sylia Stingray. Do you like my new home?"  
  
The raspy voice sent a chill down Sylia's spine. She  
and the other three warriors turned and looked at the   
source of the words.  
  
An unidentifiable figure stood at the entrance of the   
main temple. The black hooded robe, it wore covered   
its entire body. She could feel the aura of pure evil   
that the creature put out.   
  
"I admit it isn't like my last home," it   
continued, "but it's a step up from my previous   
residence, don't you think?"  
  
"Hello Mason," Sylia replied, ignoring his ranting.   
  
Immediately after her reply, Priss, Linna and Nene   
began to slowly move away from their leader. Each one   
preparing for an attack. None of them took their eyes   
off the speaker.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me?" The figure didn't   
appear to react to the Knight Sabers actions. "If coming   
back from the dead doesn't impress you then I don't know   
what would!"   
  
"Nothing you could ever do would impress me Mason," she   
said coldly.  
  
"Oh, no?" His retort sent another chill down her   
spine. "How about THIS?!?"  
  
The figure's hands shot out from his cloak. He moved   
so fast that no one could react before he released his   
attack. Three balls of green light instantly shot out   
from his fingertips. The energy balls soared through   
the air like arrows and hit Linna, Priss and   
Nene.  
  
The three Knight Sabers seemed to be paralyzed as the   
green energy spread from their impact points until it   
enveloped each of their bodies. Then the light faded   
and as it did so did the warriors.   
  
Sylia couldn't believe what she had just seen.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!?" Sylia screamed. Pulling   
her swords. the Knight Saber's leader ran up the steps   
towards her enemy. She didn't get more than half way   
before slamming into a mystical barrier and bouncing   
off.  
  
"They are still alive," he said, "but for how long   
is up to you. Once you get through my forcewall, we'll  
talk.Good-bye, Sylia-chan."  
  
The figure known as Mason turned, walked back into   
the temple and closed the doors.  
  
Sylia didn't hesitate as she got up and quickly gathered   
her blades. Pointing one blade at the area where she   
hit, Sylia began to chant.   
  
"LET THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION LOOSE! DISINTEGRATION!!!"  
  
Pain laced through her body as the spell activated. She   
gritted her teeth and watched the invisible field become   
visible then shatter. It took her a few seconds to regain   
enough composure to start walking unsteadily up the   
stairs. With each step, she regained her strength. By the   
time she reached the top, the pain and weakness had faded   
away. All that was let was a burning rage.  
  
She didn't stop. Sylia just drew back her foot and   
slammed it into the doors. They buckled then collapsed   
inwardly onto the floor.  
  
"MASON!!!" Sylia screamed.  
  
She walked over the fallen doors without losing a   
step. Her eyes searching for their quarry. The temple   
looked nothing like the outside. Everything from the   
pillars that lined the main hall, to the carpet on the   
floor and the rafters appeared brand new. However, even   
though it showed no signs of decay, there was a stench   
that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.   
  
It wasn't long before she reached the other end of the   
hall and walked into the greeting room. It was obvious   
to her that he had magically enlarged the room by two   
or three times at least and looked similar to the   
hallway in style. What caught her attention though   
was the robed figure that sat on a large throne at the   
other side of it.  
  
"This ends now!!" Sylia screamed as she charged.   
  
The Knight Saber noticed that the figure didn't react   
as she ran up the steps and plunged Kotetu into it's   
body. It didn't do anything at all as she pulled it   
out.   
  
*There's hardly any blood either,* Sylia noted while   
she examined her blade. She also noted that the figure  
had little coming from the wound. Her suspicion aroused,   
the Knight Saber slowly reached for the hood of the   
figure and pulled it back. The face of a dead Kate   
Madagin greeted her. It was frozen in a look of pure   
terror.  
  
"She didn't like the new me," Mason's voice said   
as another hooded figure came out of a closed curtain  
beside the throne. Sylia instantly shifted into a   
defensive stance when she saw a nagimaki in his bony   
hands. What had made her go into the stance was the   
hands.  
  
"You did it," she whispered with a mix of horror, anger   
and disgust in her voice. "You would actually risk the   
wrath of the gods--"  
  
"Of course, Sylia-chan. how could you think I   
wouldn't?" Mason pulled back his hood to reveal a   
skull. "Besides, the 'wrath of the gods' is highly   
overrated."   
  
The only response he received was Sylia shifting her   
stance.  
  
"So," he said as he shifted into his own combat   
position, "I do believe we have some unfinished   
business?"  
  
Sylia only nodded then launched her attack. Both blades  
moved faster than the eye could follow only to be   
blocked by the longer weapon. The Knight Saber leader   
barely dodged the retaliatory strike. She tried to block   
the follow up attack but the impact staggered her.  
  
*I felt that through my armor,* She thought as she   
jumped back. *I have to put some space between us.*  
  
Mason lunged at her as she landed forcing her to   
attempt another block. Kotetu flashed out to absorb   
the hit only to shatter at the moment of impact. It had,   
however, deflected strike downward. Sylia's shock over   
her katana's destruction turned to a grimace as the   
nagimaki tip struck her leg. She spared a momentary   
glance at the wound before the Knight Saber turned her   
attention back to her opponent.   
  
Mason appeared to smile before resuming launching   
another attack.  
  
This time, Sylia was ready for him.  
  
Using the broken blade as a shield, she slammed that   
shattered blade into the side of the pole. It made his   
weapon go wide and as he fumbled to recover his   
balance, Sylia slipped in and drove her other sword   
into his chest. The blow ripped through his robe and   
pierced his ribcage. He dropped the nagimaki and   
staggered back as she drew it back out.   
  
The Knight Saber leader smiled as he fell to the   
ground.  
  
With the remaining blade ready to strike, Sylia   
stalked towards her downed opponent.   
  
*Soon...,* she thought, ignoring the pain or her   
wounds. *Soon, it will be finished.*   
  
Her eyes watched as the lich formerly known   
as Mason attempted to rise only to collapse.   
  
"It seems you have me at a disadvantage," Mason  
hissed, the green light in his eye sockets seemed to   
pulse at each word. "But now it gives me a chance to   
prove to you that we are the same."  
  
Sylia froze. She realized what he was referring   
to. The night as he died Mason said "You and I are   
the same." Sylia knew exactly what he meant and it  
had haunted her ever since.  
  
"The orb and I are specially linked. If I am   
destroyed, your teammates die with me," he crowed,   
a hint of triumph in his inhuman voice. " If you   
shatter the orb you will free your associates, but   
I gain the orb's power. It will make me ten times   
stronger and we both know what it took you to get   
me in this condition."  
  
Sylia ignored Mason's comments as she raced to   
come up with a solution.   
  
*What do I do?* she thought, *I do not have the   
reserves for another prolong battle, yet I can't   
kill the others just to destroy him... can I?*   
  
"So...what's your choice?" Mason arrogantly  
said, "Me or them."   
  
He then screamed one word.  
  
"CHOOSE!"  
  
The word filled her with dread. It was a decision  
Sylia knew that, someday, she would have to   
make and it haunted her. She then noticed that she   
felt a sense of deja vu. Like she had been   
confronted with this choice before. Then Sylia  
realized that she had.  
  
It was in her dreams and in her thought every time   
her team... no, they had stopped being that the night   
she went after Mason, her friends, went out on a   
mission. Would she have to sacrifice one of them   
to achieve the groups goals? Could she? It was   
something that she had dreaded ever having to do. Now,   
she had no choice but to do it. Save her friends or   
fulfill her dreams of destroying the man responsible   
for her father's death? A voice inside her screamed for  
vengeance no matter what the cost.  
  
*So? They were just a means to and end!* it   
said. *Sacrifices must be made for the greater   
good!! Avenge me!*  
  
The words hit her with the force of a thrown hammer.  
  
"You and I are the same... ," Largo's voice whispered   
in her ear as she remembered staring at the damaged   
superboomer. Her own voice finishing the sentence... "we   
will sacrifice anything to gain our revenge."  
  
Images cascaded before her mind's eye. Watching her   
father's lab in flames. Receiving the data cartridge   
that changed her life. Gathering the people and tools   
needed to fulfill her plans. Hearing the screams of a   
boomer child as it died. The light go out of Mason's   
eyes as she plunged the blade into his neck... Then   
the image of a friend who was in so much pain she   
wanted to die. Pain that Sylia had inadvertently   
caused by recruiting her...  
  
*Enough,* her mind said. She then knew what choice she   
had to make.  
  
With a shout of rage, Sylia spun around. She ignored the   
pain that shot through her injured leg as she ran towards   
the orb. One stroke of her blade was all it took to   
shatter it. The green light burst out in a flash, when it   
subsided. Three more figures were laying around her. She   
immediately checked on them as Priss coughed then tried   
to stand.  
  
"G-gods," she stammered out. "Can't feel my... "  
  
"It's okay now," Sylia said 'Everything is okay now."  
  
She checked the others and found them in similar   
states but otherwise okay.  
  
*The numbness will wear off,* she thought. *Now to deal   
with..*  
  
"RAAARRRGGGHHH!"  
  
Sylia didn't have time to react as the lightning bolt   
struck her back. She didn't have a chance to recover   
before she was hit again. The force of the blast flung   
her into the far wall. It took all her strength to roll   
over and see where the attack had come from. The Knight   
Saber leader's eyes locked on Mason's green glowing form   
as it slowly moved towards her. His robe had burned off   
revealing the skeleton that was now her enemy. At that   
moment, she realized that he seemed to be struggling   
with every step.   
  
*It's almost like he is in... pain?* She stared at him   
for a few seconds more then began to laugh.  
  
"The wrath of the gods is overrated? What do you say   
now Mason!"  
  
Another howl from Mason echoed through the hall as   
he dropped to his knees and began to crawl towards   
her. His feet had decayed into nothingness and it   
was slowly spreading up his bone legs.  
  
"I... can... still...finish... you!" he gasped.  
  
She knew he was right but Sylia found that it didn't   
bother her.  
  
*Better me than any of them,* she thought. Her   
only wish was that Mackie wouldn't try to take up   
her crusade. *One life wasted on this is enough. I   
hope Nene and the others understand.*   
  
As he continued towards her, Sylia closed her eyes and   
waited for the end.  
  
"FLAMES OF STEEL! STRIKE!"  
  
Her eyes opened just in time to see Nene's three   
fire shuriken explode inches from his face. The lich   
rolled away from the blast only to become entangled  
in the now recovered Linna's battle chain. Sylia knew   
it wouldn't hold him for long but for the warrior   
that now was standing before him it would be enough.  
  
"Die, you bastard!" Priss screamed as she swung  
her battle axe. The blade solidly connected with his   
skull, splitting it in half, and embedded itself in   
the floor. The remaining parts of the undead   
creature's body twitched for a few moments the   
dissolved into nothingness.  
  
The Knight Saber leader watched in silence as Priss   
stumble back until she reached the wall then leaned   
against it. Linna was stretched out on the floor   
trying to get her breath back while Nene had passed   
out from her effort.  
  
"Good work," Sylia said as she heard birds faintly   
chirping throughout the building, "my friends."  
  
*****************************  
  
"TWEET....TWEET....TWEET...."  
  
"Huh... what?" a barely awake Sylia mumbled.   
  
It took her a few moments to realize where the  
annoying noise came from.   
  
*I really should get a new timer alarm program.*   
  
Now fully awake, Sylia retrieved the remote and   
turned off the alarm. She then stepped out of the   
tub. Unlike the other times she slept in the past   
week, she felt different. The tension and weariness   
that clung to her seemed to evaporate. Though   
still a little tired, Sylia felt the emotional   
weight lifted from her mind.   
  
*I haven't felt this good in a long time,* Sylia   
mused as she stepped into the shower. It didn't   
take long for her to dry off and get dressed for   
bed.  
  
As she walked to her large window, Sylia let the   
words Largo spoke run through her mind.  
  
"Maybe we were.." she whispered then smiled   
slightly, "But not anymore."  
  
  
END  
  
APPENDIX:  
  
'FLAMES OF STEEL! STRIKE!'= Fire shuriken   
spell verbal component.  
  
"LET THE POWER OF   
DESTRUCTION LOOSE!   
DISINTEGRATION!!!" = disintegration spell   
verbal component.  
  
Nagimaki= A short, lightweight but strong   
glaive.   
  
Orb of life = Ancient artifact that can bring   
the dead to life if enough life force is   
gathered. However, it will return undead to   
their previous state.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
